Neopets: A plea for help
by Toan
Summary: This story was written by mysterioustd, who submitted it into the Neopian Times. A story about two courageous Neopets who desperately seek to save a Lupe's life.


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the NEOPETS website. It was founded and is currently run by Donna Williams and Adam Powell.

Author's Note: Before you start reading my story, read this:  
This story was submitted into the Neopian Times BEFORE I submitted it to It is my original story BASED ON Neopets. If this story appears in the Neopian Times, bear in mind it was NOT plagiarized. My username is mysterioustd (on the Neopets Website).

Gather round' my friends, for I have a story none like any other. Try not to cry, because what I'm about to tell you may touch you and your neopets. Just before I begin, I'd like to inform you of my name. Silly me! I always forget to mention it my other stories. The name's Kilara, so now that you know, let's move on. Now let me see...

At the time, I was still a news reporter, gathering tiny bits of information, just as I am today. I traveled everywhere, whether it may be the Lost Desert, Mystery Island, why, I've even wandered in the likes of the dreaded Haunted Woods! While I was on my adventures, I thought I should drop by Happy Valley. I always said, "the best stories are in the most pleasant locations.' As I approached the snowy province, a Lupe stopped me in my tracks. He was clinging onto me, grasping my tiny hands, although I could see he was in a frail condition. I had to do something. But what could've I done at the time? I was a news reporter, not a health specialist.

Luckily, I met up with a doctor nearby and he agreed to help me. I returned home to the Kiko's campsite, and waited for him to examine the faint Lupe. The examination results were in after a long awaited check-up. "A day's rest will do him fine," the Kiko announced. Phew! I was so relieved to hear the news. "Now remember, give him two slices of Neopox as soon as he wakes up, alright?" "Don't worry, I won't forget. Thanks again for your help today, Doctor."

As soon as the Lupe woke up, I went to check on him. He was already awake, so I thought I'd take the time I had to have a chat with him. His name was Ashua. The two of us had numerous discussions all night. I remembered I would ask him riddles, you know, those Meridel folklore? And, each time, he would answer it with one of the Jokes he told King Skarl. We had a hilarious time, I must say.

Ashua and I became good companions. However, he soon became distant towards me; he spoke less often, and avoided me. I knew there was something wrong, but I didn't want to be nosy. I knew I had to say something though, so I confronted him shortly after our next meeting. Apparently, Ashua had a brother named Aaron, who was resting in a Hospital somewhere in Altador. He was suffering from a severe case of Neoflu. At first, I was thinking, couldn't that sickness be easily cured with Neopox? But I realized it was more complicated than that.

Needless to say, I headed to the Hospital in Altador with Ashua to pay his brother and owner a visit. It appears that Ashua was correct about Aaron's Neoflu. I approached the Lupe, who was lying in bed, his eyes shut closed, and his body barely moving. His condition was truly sympathetic. His owner sat in a rocking chair by his side, tears flowing endlessly from his eyes.

As soon as I woke up, Ashua and Aaron were missing. Apparently, their owner was also unaware of this. Wherever they were, I had to find them. I raced through the hospital corridors, avoiding collision with the patients. Several Acara nurses grabbed me as I passed them, but I couldn't allow myself to be delayed any further.

When finally I found Ashua and Aaron, the two brothers were chatting amongst each other, so I decided to join in.

"Aaron, you're a strong Lupe, you hear me? You have to stay alive for us."

The young Lupe looked towards me, but kept his eyes away from mine.

"But, what if…"

"What if, huh? What if you pass away? Believe me; you're not going to die, not now, ok?"

"Ok, I understand."

"That goes for you too Ashua. You have to be supportive for your brother. He needs you the most at times like these."

"I'm aware of that. Thanks for your concern Kilara. I mean it."

The situation was becoming a little awkward. Suddenly, I thought of something.

"Listen guys, I have an idea. We might be able to cure Aaron's sickness."

The two Lupes sprang with excitement.

"How? Tell us, tell us Kilara!"

"Now, calm down, won't you? Ok, here's the plan. We'll send a letter to the Faerie Queen and ask her to send one of her doctors here and perform an operation on Aaron."

The two brothers had a worried look in their faces, but I reassured them.

Afterwards, Ashua and I sat down to write the letter, and finally we had completed it:

"Your highness Fyora,

I am writing you this letter to request a meeting with you. The reason being, my younger brother Aaron is currently diagnosed with Neoflu, and apparently there's no known cure.

For that reason, I wish to speak to you urgently and request one of your best, if not, most talented doctor in Faerieland. I hope you can understand that this is vital to my brother's health, and is a matter of survival or his departure. I honestly hope that this isn't too much of a hassle, as I don't want to overburden you. However, let me assure you that my family, including myself, will be eternally grateful if you agree to help us.

Lately, Aaron has been in relentless traumas, and has been asleep for almost three days in his coma. As you may know, my owner is very worried, and I can't speak more for his agony. It's incredibly stressful with everything occurring so quickly. Aaron isn't in the most stable condition, as you can imagine, and there are no doubts that I too, am in the same position. I hope you will consider my plea for your help.

I don't know how my owner will cope if Aaron passes away, it would be simply too much for him to handle. My brother has always kept me company, so I never felt lonely when he's here with us. But if he leaves us, I will most likely curl up in my tiny space, and avoid Neopia as much as I can. I don't want myself to come to such a demeaning state, but what else can I do?

My owner, my friend Kilara, and I have been supporting Aaron every day, and never neglecting him. Although Aaron is strong Lupe, he can't fend for himself. Our help alone is not enough to save him. Won't you consider helping us, and, in the process, save my brother's life? Aaron's future depends on your final decision.

Yours Truthfully, Ashua"

What happened to Ashua, Aaron and I, you ask? Well, the three of us are currently residing in Faerieland. It turns out Fyora received our letter and Aaron was cured of his sickness. Aaron and Ashua moved to my neohome, with the permission from their owner, who of course, came along with them. Their family was bankrupt after using up all their neopoints in the Neopian Bank towards Aaron's operation. My owner was very accepting, and allowed them to stay for as long as they pleased. We're all thankful to have each other. The days have been marvelous, filled with enjoyment, but all due to Fyora, who we personally thanked. I can see that Aaron, Ashua and I will grow up as friends forever; we'll never forget each other… ever.

And that my friends, was the story of a supportive Kau, a determined Lupe, and his very courageous brother. I'll always look back at this experience, for it was my fondest memory. To me, this story was not simply a newspaper report; it was my own personal journey as well.


End file.
